Cupa
|-|Cupa= |-|Charged Cupa= Character Synopsis Cupa is the Peusdo-Protagonist of the Mobtalker series acting as one of the first mobs you meet and befriend in the Mobtalker Reality, Cupa is typically wary of humans as she views them as evil murders who simply want to kill her and take her gunpowder. Character Statistics Tier: 7-C. 2-A '''after absorbing lightning/Charged State | '''2-A Verse: Mobtalker Name: Cupa (This is her official name and is common among fans), Anna (Some translations of recognize her as Anna) Gender: Female Age: '''Stated off as 14, progressively grew to be 16-17 by Scientitic Failure '''Classification: Mob, Explorer of The Overworld, NPC (In Mobtalker R.I.M) Special Abilities: ' |-|Mob Form=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Explosion Manipulation (Cupa has the capacity to generate explosions on the scale of entire towns. Also is capable of combusting entire living beings, making them explode from the inside out), Self-Destruction (Creepers can generate enough eternal energy to combust and achieve a self destructive state), Creation (Shown to be able to create objects from nothingness, such as sticks of dynamite or other objects that she doesn't have at a given moment), Fire Manipulation (Has the power to generate flames from her own body and she can also use this to burn down entire villages, similarly to Blazette), Matter Manipulation (States that she can ignite photons and make them combust to generate explosions), Regeneration (Low-Godly, with Passive Regeneration a person can substain themselves from soul and come back to life as shown with Ayumi who came back to life after passive regeneration kicked in), 4th Wall Awareness (Addresses and is aware that she is a fictional character). When in Charged State, she gains abilities such as Weather Manipulation (The mere use of her Charged State caused a wide-scale storm and ultimately changed the weather), Lightning Manipulation (Lightning circulates within her body and she can expell this in the form of lightning bolts or other thunder attacks), Wind Manipulation (Increased to intensity of winds around her area) |-|NPC State=All previous abilities but increased vastly + Space-Time Manipulation (Through Saving and Loading, Chii is capable of altering time and space directly, of which Andr even describes as manipulating time itself), Void Manipulation (NPCs have the ability to delete objects from existence and reduce them to nothingness. This was stated to be on the scale of all universes should an NPC desire it), Creation (Has the power to create numerous universes as an NPC, who can also create many universes to stimulate different outcomes), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (NPCs can create "choices" to select, which become a reality when chosen), Conceptual Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Capable of interacting with NPCs, whom of which exist as conceptions and are also described as being both spirits and bodyless), Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal (Chii exists as an abstraction due to being an NPC, with NPCs even being stated as sentient ideas and thoughts), Law Manipulation (Has the same powers as The NPCs such as The Player, who can create different "Games" that all have different laws and rules), Immortality (Type 1, 3 & 5; NPCs are unbound by the cycle of life and death, having already had their ends severed), Regeneration (At least Low Godly, likely Mid-Godly; Every creature in AT-2verse experiences passive regeneration, which is the same power that allowed Ayami to come back from The Nether as nothing but a soul. Should be comparable in scale to Hiro, who can come back into existence, even if erased and deleted), Acausality (Non-Linearity; NPCs experience causality and time on a different level than how normal mobs perceive it), Plot Manipulation (NPCS have absolute control over the narrative of countless stories, of which they can create endlessly. Scales to The Player, who can create plot twists and devices to aid him) |-|Resistances= Cupa has resistance to the following abilities: Space-Time Manipulation (Alteraions in Space-Time have no effect on NPCS, even outside their own worlds), Plot Manipulation (While still effected, NPCs can still resist and even defy the changes in a narrative down about beings as powerful as The Author's avatars), Void Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Can survive within The Void, which erases those who enter it and breaks them down on a conceptual level, reducing them down to their fundamental idea), Reality Warping (From beings as powerful as The NPCs) and NPC abilities in general 'Destructive Ability: Town Level (Stated by narration to have destroyed an entire village that was close by and did so with the most casual of ease). Multiverse Level+ '''after absorbing lightning/Charged State (She was capable of knock out The Player with a single attack and is consistently portrayed as superior to him. Her power was considered so deadly, that she had to be pacified, as absolutely nobody at the time could do anything against Charged Cupa. This is something The Player didn't have to do when confronting Andr) | '''Multiverse Level+ (Superior in power to her previous forms, including Charged State. Relatively comparable to the likes of The Player, whom is an NPC, who have total control over the entire setting and plot, which is comprised of an infinite number of parallel universes. Also The Player was capable of creating every story that can be described to simulate every possibility and alternate world, which also contain their own variations of The Player and so on for ad infinitum) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Capable of reacting to and dodging bolts of lightning, of which she does in order to prevent herself from becoming Charged Cupa). '''Immeasurable '''after absorbing lightning/Charged State (Was capable of reacting to The Player and is considerably superior to any other Mob at that point, including the likes of Andr) | '''Immeasurable '(NPCs are natural to the void, a location that is stated to lack time itself and said flow of time is basically nonexistent. The Void itself is transcendent of normal reality, as those who inhabit it view normal reality as nothing more than "coding") 'Lifting Ability: Superhuman+ '(Capable of holding heavy blocks of TNT whilst in fights) | 'Immeasurable ' '''Striking Ability: Town Level (Can generate forces potent enough to destroy entire villages in a single explosion). Multiverse Level+ '''after having absorbed lightning or entering Charged State (Knocked out The Player with a punch. Has surpassed every Mob in this state) | '''Multiversal+ (Governs over an infinity of universes and should scale to The Player, who can create an infinite story with players inside that create their own stories inside for ad infinitum) Durability: Town Level 'normally. '''Multiverse Level+ '''when circulating large amounts of lightning | '''Multiverse Level+ ' (Should be comparable to The Player who can survive the destruction of all stories) '''Stamina: High (Can stand in the same place for weeks upon end) | Limitless Range: Thousands of Kilometers via Explosions and Self-Destruct | Multiversal+ Intelligence: High (She managed to develop the skills on how to build a house, how to hunt animals, about the human and creeper anomaly and ETC.) Weaknesses: None notable | Making her shiver reverts her to base form | None Versions: Mob State '''| '''NPC Other Attributes List of Equipment: TNT Boxes, Dynamites and just general explosives NPC Status: Cupa is an NPC who are entities given the role by The Author to watch over and govern over all worlds and stories, NPC's have the ability to basically utilize the game/universe itself as a means of either defense or to maintain or oversee growth and stability across existence *'Save/Load Mechanic:' This allows Cupa to save moments in Space-Time which she can then load to travel back to later, she can also use this as a means to load other universes/timelines and even creating entire Universes *'Deletion:' Cupa can utilize the erasure ability to erase objects from existence whether it be beings or entire worlds/stories *'Plot Device:' Cupa has the ability to utilize a "Plot Device" which will allow him to manipulate Causality to make an action happen to get him out of any situation or to simply progress the story Extra Info: Mobtalker doesn't really have a cannon to speak of so anything she's in does apply to her stats as long as it doesn't contradict something from another appearance. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Visual Novel Category:Light Novel Category:AT-2verse Category:Mobtalker Category:Mascots Category:Female Characters Category:Teens Category:Orphans Category:Tragic Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Mobs (Mobtalker) Category:Adventurers Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Creation Users Category:Self-Destructors Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Lightning Users Category:Weather Users Category:Wind Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Space Benders Category:Void Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Law Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Time Benders Category:Conceptual Control Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Fate Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2